De ti y de mi
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: 9: Helado El como se convirtieron en rivales por una chica. AU/OoC/Drabble
1. ¡Mio!

—Puta

—G-grimmjow

—Ramera

—Grimmjow…

—Traga vergas

—¡Grimmjow! —gritó ya desesperada —el… el gatito es mío…

Ambos miraron al pequeño animal de pelaje rubio y blaco que se mantenía dormido en las piernas de Orihime y luego se miraron entre ellos. Desde que ella había llegado con el felino al departamento que compartía con su novio; Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, todo se había convertido en una batalla épica, el problema no era que se quedara, el verdadero problema es que el hombre lo quería para él y lo autoproclamaba como suyo.

Grimmjow normalmente no tenia debilidades –o al menos no las mostraba –pero cuando de un gato se trataba, el hombre fornido y rudo se volvía un hombre _algo _cariñoso. La pelirroja a veces se preguntaba si su novio había sido un gato en su vida anterior o si descendía de los egipcios, aunque tambien podía formar parte de alguna extraña secta adoradora de gatos –lo cual sería lógico –esas eran las únicas explicaciones en la que podía pensar.

—Todo lo tuyo es mío, y lo mío es mío, así que dame a mi gato.

Orihime rodó los ojos ante la política por la que él se regía, era tan egoísta…

—p-pero Grimmjow —murmuró —no es justo, y-yo fui q-quien lo encontr-tre, pe-pero entonces tu…

Empezó a sollozar, pero en realidad estaba actuando, había descubierto que Grimmjow tambien tenia debilidad hacia ella, especialmente cuando lloraba. Su rostro, que antes estaba hacía abajo se elevó un poco para ver la reacción, se revolvía su sedoso pelo azul con una mano y trataba de mirar hacía otro lado, pero su intento de ignorancia no servía ya que él la miraba de reojo… ya lo tenia donde lo quería.

—Creo que… puede ser de ambos

Bingo

—¿En serio?

—Si, ahora un nombre, Jaguar

—No

—Tiguer

—Eh no…

—Puma

—¿Qué tal Lion?

—Supongo que me gusta

—No me digas —dijo ella haciendo el uso del sarcasmo.

—Perra

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, este es mi primer drabble de esta pareja y tambien mi primer drable de Bleach, no lo he puesto como completo ya que planeo hacer más drabbles y algunos one de esta pareja, espero que les agrade.


	2. Día familiar

Orihime se encontraba molesta, había tratado de levantar a Grimmjow de la cama, pero él era tan obstinado que no importaba lo que ella dijera, había tratado de convencerlo con cosas que él quería, pero nada funcionaba.

¿Qué le diría a Aizen? ¿Qué el terco de su hijo adoptivo prefería estar rascándose los cojones a ir al acostumbrado día familiar de todos los meces? No funcionaría.

Ella no podía faltar, Aizen decía que ya era parte de la familia y aun que hubiera tratado de negarse el hombre conseguiría la forma de que asistiera, a demás, a parte de ser algo así como su suegro, tambien era su jefe…

Vengativo y pervertido, así lo describía.

_No pienso ir sin Grimmjow_

Entonces pensó ¿Qué podía utilizar para persuadirlo?

_Con sus vídeo juegos, con el gato y conmigo._

Podía decir que tenía un plan.

—Oye, Grimmjow, me voy…

—¿Cómo diablos te vas a ir? Yo no te voy a dar las llaves del auto

—Ya se, pero pensé que tal vez a Ulquiorra no le molestará venir a buscarme…

Grimmjow frunció el seño.

—Tambien me llevare algunos de tus video juegos y a Lion, ya sabes, para jugar un poco con Starrk y sería un buen momento para hacerle una revisión medica a Lion, se lo voy a pedir a Szayel, de seguro no le molestara

—¡Estas loca mujer! El cuatro ojos ni siquiera es veterinario

—Pero es doctor, así que supongo que algo sabrá

Mientras decía esto caminaba por toda la habitación tomando su celular, a Lion y los juegos favoritos de Grimmjow; la saga de _Halo_.

—Otra cosa; supongo que la reunión terminará tarde, así que tendrás que comprar algo de cenar, hablare con Nnoitra para que me deje dormir su casa, de seguro no le molestará

Entonces el se puso de pie y tomó las llaves dirigiéndose hacía la puerta, Orihime se sonrojó, había logrado lo que quería, pero…

—G-grimm… e-estas desnudo

—Como si fuera la primera vez que me vieras así

Antes de que el abriera la puerta delantera del departamento, ella la bloqueo

—P-ponte algo de ropa

—Tampoco será la primera vez que ellos me vean así

Trato de abrirla, ella lo detuvo nuevamente…

—Nos va a d-detener la policía… de nuevo…

—Tendremos una buena excusa para no llegar

Orihime suspiró y lo miró.

—E-entonces supongo qu-que no te molestara s-si voy en ropa interior

Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta, y luego de dos minutos mas o menos él volvió con un pantalón negro y una camisa roja.

—Solo una hora, mañana llevamos al gato donde un veterinario

Orihime sonrío complacida y se apartó de la puerta para que él saliera, miró al hombre por detrás y se rio en voz baja…

Tal vez no llevaba pantaloncillos, pero al menos estaba vestido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El segundo drable, el siguiente será un one-shot desde el punto de vista de Grimmjow.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. For sex

**Este One se lo dedico a mi amigo Masdrako a pesar de que le dije que no se lo dedicaría XDD**

**Espero que les guste **

**Nota; No se decepcionen si el titulo no tiene mucho que ver con el contenido, es un Lime.**

**for sex**

Se quedo mirando hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban las personas que menos soportaba en el mundo, específicamente a aquella ruidosa, molesta, tonta e incoherente chica de largas piernas y sedoso pelo, aquella que lo hacía sentir molesto y algo más todo el día todos los días. Ella se encontraba junto al resto de personas que no soportaba; el fresas, la enana plana, el ratón de biblioteca y Sado.

No podía soportar la forma en la que se reían todos juntos y los apuñalaba con la mirada siempre que podía, ella parecía darse cuenta ya que volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando topando miradas y el no apartaba la mirada, eso era para cobardes.

Podía escuchar como las personas que estaban sentados en su mesa se quejaban y le decían que dejara de ver hacia ese lugar, el solo gruñía en respuesta, pocas personas tenían el privilegio de que le importaran lo que él hiciera y ninguno de los que escuchaba estaban en la lista.

Chasqueo la lengua y se puso de pie ignorando las interrogantes que le eran lanzadas, miró de nueva cuenta hacia ella quien tambien lo miraba e hizo un movimiento rápido con la cabeza, para que lo siguiera.

Caminaba lento pero con pasos largos hasta los cursos de los de primero, los cuales estaban deshabitados ya que ellos no se encontraban ahí ese día. Podía escuchar el eco que hacían los zapatos de ella tras de él con pasos rápidos, pero manteniendo distancia, él se detuvo y ella lo alcanzó y se colocó frente a él, sonrojada. Se quedaron mirándose, escaneándose o al menos él lo hizo ella solo esperaba que el hablara.

Levanto la mano y la puso sobre la cabellera anaranjada de la chica Inoue y ladeo la suya, empezó a revolverle el cabello y luego cerró su puño agarrando una gran cantidad de pelo, lastimándola y a él le encantaba verla de esa forma, haciendo muecas lindas y tratando de soltarse de su agarre, para su desgracia el hizo un poco más de fuerza en su puño y la haló hacia él besándola, la mantuvo así por un tiempo tan largo que ella ya empezaba a perder color natural de su piel. Antes de que se desmallara por la falta de aire lo empujó con tal fuerza que provocó que chocara con las casillas.

Maldición, la chica era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba.

—¡¿Qué hace?! —preguntó con lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos y pasando ambas palmas de sus manos por sobre su boca, tratando de borrar cualquier rastro de él.

—¿Qué hace, Jeagerjaquez-sama? —corrigió —recuerda cuales son los lugares que corresponden entre tu y yo

—Eso es solo cuando estoy en horario de trabajo

—Siempre que estés conmigo estas en horario de trabajo

Ella, con el seño fruncido, le mantuvo la mirada tanto como pudo, pero al final termino rindiéndose con un suspiro.

—¿Necesita algo, Jeagerjaquez-sama? —preguntó tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

—Ahora que lo dices…

La miró de arriba a bajo y no pudo evitar caer en su falda, ante su vita era muy corta a pesar de que le llegaba unos dos dedos por encima de sus rodillas, y esas piernas largas que podían seducir a cualquier hombre que les echara un vistazo. No podía negar que ella tenia buenos dotes y él tenia ganas de follarla…

Sin darse cuenta ya él estaba nuevamente pegada a ella desabrochando su blusa hasta que una bofetada lo sacó de sus pensamientos y ciertamente no sabía que decir.

—Se que pretende, y gracias a Kami calmar sus deseos carnales no está entre mis oficios

Grimmjow sonrió con sorna.

—Sabes algo, esto tambien tu lo deseas, no compliques las cosas y terminemos con esto

La acorralo contra la pared, de repente todo el coraje que tenia había desaparecido, Grimmjow lo podía ver en su rostro que se llenaba cada vez con más terror. No es que fuera un psicópata o algo similar, pero le gustaba ver como su rostro lleno de seguridad se había descompuesto en una expresión asustada, le daba esa sensación de poder que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Le gustaba, le emocionaba, lo excitaba…

—¡Maldito!

Escucho que le gritaron y sintió lo empujaron, gracias a los buenos reflejos que tenia pudo evitar la patada que iba dirigida justamente hacia su cabeza, solo una persona en aquel instituto era lo suficientemente osado –o estúpido –para hacer eso.

—Vete de aquí fresa, esto es algo que a tu jodida persona no concierne

—Claro que me concierne idiota, estas tratando de lastimar a Orihime —le respondió él poniéndose frente a ella, protegiéndola.

Tch, que molesto era ese tipo, desde el principio le había caído como una patada en el culo, pero él podía manejarlo… con su par de puños y unas cuantas patadas.

—Será mejor que te vallas de aquí, Kurosaki, toma en cuenta que hoy vine sin ganas de pelear, aprovéchalo

—Claro que me voy, pero Orihime me acompaña —Y sin decir más empezó a correr halándola de la mano.

Grimmjow se quedó mirando hacia donde se habían ido y algo de eso le molestaba…

Ver como corrían, agarrados de manos, era asqueroso y le molestaba que él se la llevara así como así, como si ella fuera de su propiedad.

Puff, Idiota, Inoue Orihime era propiedad de Jeagerjaquez Grimmjow y a él no le gustaba compartir.

.

.

.

A la distancia pudo escuchar la campana de salida; se había saltado las tres ultimas clases y fumado una cajilla entera de cigarrillos, pensó en comprar unas cuantas botellas de cerveza, pero el simple hecho de tener que escalar aquel muro que lo separaba de la libertad le daba flojera.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar al gran portón de salida y se quedo a esperarla, fastidiado, pues normalmente sería al revés; ella lo esperaría a él. Luego de unos tres minutos su paciencia empezó a agotarse, y justamente cuando iba a tomar su celular y llamarla un ruido y el olor de combustible quemado invadieron sus sentidos y al mirar hacia afuera vio como su subordinada le enviaba una mirada de miedo y perdón mientras se alejaba en la motocicleta junto a aquel chico Kurosaki…

Chica estúpida, ella sabía lo que pasaría si se iba solo a casa, y justamente hace una semana había chocado su auto y ahora no tenia ni vehículo ni dinero para el transporte.

Maldita su suerte, maldito Kurosaki, pero sobre todo maldita sea ella por huir de él sabiendo la situación.

Empezó a caminar evitando todos los lugares en donde, anteriormente, había tenido una de esas peleas que se le hacían tan frecuentes hace unos meses; pero le era casi imposible encontrar un lugar por donde no estuviera alguien esperando a que pasara para partirle algo en cima, así que escogió pasar por el callejón más cercano para acortar el camino; error, habían ciertos chicos que querían venganza esperando por él.

—Te estábamos esperando, Puma

Uno de los chicos, de pelo verde y liso, con ojos negros, aparentemente el líder se apartó del grupo posándose frente a él, sonriendo de una forma molesta.

Internamente Grimmjow se emocionó ser llamado así nuevamente, ser llamado así nuevamente hacía que aquella sensación que no sentía desde hace varios meses volviera, pero exteriormente rodó los ojos fingiendo fastidio, aun que había sido obligado a dejar eso de las peleas quería sentir la sensación completamente,.

—Apártense idiotas, no tengo humor para recordar viejos tiempos

—Pero nosotros si queremos, Puma, tenemos varios asuntos pendientes —poco a poco empezaron a rodearlo, los contó con la mirada, diez en total, dos de ellos con tubos de metal en sus manos —¿Por qué no está Orihime-san contigo? Tal vez hubieras podido evadir esto como siempre

—Tsk, idiotas ¿me detienen por causa de la mujer? Ya veo que su presencia tiene mucha influencia entre ustedes

—No entiendo que fue lo que vio ella en ti

Grimmjow sonrió al recordar que la mitad de las pandillas de la ciudad pensaban que eran pareja.

—Fue esto —dijo llevando una de sus manos a su entrepierna agarrándose el miembro por encima de la ropa, al parecer, esa fue la señal de guerra —Diez contra uno, es algo injusto… para ustedes —expresó mientras los esquivaba como si de algo diario se tratase, eran tan fáciles.

—Hablas mucho ¡Es mejor que te calles y empieces a pelear!

Gritó otro chico, rubio y ojos azules, típico estereotipo de príncipe azul.

Grimmjow por su parte siguió esquivando sin decir nada hasta que los dos chicos que tenían los tubos metálicos lo golpearon, uno en las costillas del lado derecho y el otro en el lado izquierdo de su cara, dejó de moverse y los miró, ambos retrocedieron, Grimmjow se dejó golpear hasta que esos dos chicos, al ver que no se defendía, trataron de volver a darle…

Poco minutos después todos estaban tirados en el piso mientras que Grimmjow los miraba desde arriba, con ambos tubos metálico en manos, pensó en fracturarles el cráneo a cada uno, pero recordó que no debió de hacer eso, dio un suspiro de decepción y dejo caer los tubos para luego empezar caminar nuevamente a casa.

.

.

.

Gruñó al sentir la cerveza arderle en las heridas de sus labios, pero no dejó de beber, se encontraba sentado en un puf que siempre tenia en la sala, así había estado desde que había llegado hace casi ya dos horas, con una caja de cervezas a su lado, de la cual solamente quedaban dos de doce, si su resistencia ante el alcohol no fuera tan buena como es, probablemente estaría mareado.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y al echar la mirada hacia esta vio a aquella chica de pelos anaranjados que había estado esperando.

—Eres una traidora de mierda

Ella saltó del susto al escuchar el tono hostil con el que se había dirigido a ella, pero se sorprendió al ver lo magullado que se encontraba.

—¡¿Qu-qué te paso?!

—No quieras cambiar el tema ¿Por qué te fuiste con Kurosaki?

—Bu-buscaré el botiquín

—¡Mujer! Te estoy hablando

—Yo… el insistió en que me fuera con él… por lo que había pasado —respondió agachándose frente a él y tratando de quitarle la cerveza de la mano, pero él no la soltaba.

—¡¿Es que acaso no tienes voz para negarte?! Lo que me ha pasado es tu culpa

—Jeagerjaquez-sama, déjeme curarlo ¡por favor! —al decir esto las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, Grimmjow trató de recriminarle algo más, pero al verla así no podía, chasqueo la lengua y se sentó correctamente mientras se quitaba la camisa y le mostraba su torso repleto de moretones, la escucho jadear y sabía que se sentía culpable, bueno, era su culpa después de todo.

Empezó con su trabajo, pasaba lentamente y con cuidado a no molestarlo, un algodón con alcohol sobre las heridas de su pecho y estomago, para él era un toque tortuoso, era tan delicado que hacía que su piel sufriera pequeños espasmos de placer.

Tal vez no era tan resistente al alcohol como creía.

Cuando terminó de desinfectar sus heridas, lo ayudó a ir a su cuarto a pasar de que él no quería, le llevo la cena a la cama e incluso se ofreció a alimentarlo.

—Diga "Ah" Jeagerjaquez-sama

—No soy un puto crio, mujer, deja de hacer eso

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y prosiguió dándole la comida extraña que estaba acostumbrada a preparar. Terminó de comer y ella se paró y llevó los trastes a la cocina. Por un rato Grimmjow se quedo mirando hacia el techo hasta que le dieron ganas de ir al baño, pero la puerta que normalmente estaba cerrada en su totalidad se encontraba entre abierta, hecho un vistazo y ahí estaba ella de espaldas y preparando para quitarse la braga, que era la única prenda que le quedaba. Pudo sentir como su entrepierna empezaba a elevarse, esperó a que empezara a bañarse y entro al baño.

—¡ Jeagerjaquez-sama!

—Tengo que mear, mujer

Pero a pesar de lo que decía no quitaba la vista del vidrio de la puerta de la ducha, era frustrante ver su figura borrosa. La vaga visión que le daba aquel vidrio era altamente frustrante aún que podía ver, dificultosamente, como trataba de tapar sus partes intimas, eso solo hacía que su erección de magnificara.

Tch. Aún no podía entender como es que esa mujer había logrado despertar la lujuria –su pecado favorito– en él. Aún no podía entender que era lo que ella tenia que llamaba a su placer a surgir; tal vez su belleza, sus dotes o su inteligencia.

Salió del baño sin intentar si quiera abrir la puerta de vidrio que la separaba de él, no, se fue sin sumergir su miembro entre sus ropas, con el en mano, entró a su habitación y sin cerrar la puerta empezó a masturbarse de forma rápida como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos dos meses.

Maldición, si Kurosaki no hubiera aparecido en ese momento, tal vez hubiera ya calmado su atracción por ella.

Empezó a gruñir cada vez más alto, y con el seño fruncido terminó sobre su propia mano. Miró el liquido seminal por un rato.

—Maldita mujer, mira lo que me haz llevado a hacer —Y lo decidió; haría que esa mujer callera a sus pies y fuera suya de una manera u otra —y así será

.

.

.

—Jeagerjaquez-sama, la comida está lista –Y tan rápido como se había acercado a su puerta para decir esto así mismo, con la misma rapidez se fue.

Grimmjow se miró por ultima vez en el espejo esperando a que su plan funcionara. Por la ultima semana se había concentrado en fijarse en todo lo que a ella, aparentemente, le gustaba y trazó su plan basado en eso.

Arregló bien su camisa negra que por primera vez en muchos años se colaba dentro de sus pantalones de mezclilla, se miró el pelo y se arrepintió de haberlo peinado hacia atrás, así que paso la mano por su pelo, despeinándose, así se veía mejor.

Bajó las escaleras y la encontró parada frente a la silla en la que él se sentaría, como le había dicho que hiciera, los platos aun no estaban en la mesa, pues se suponía que se ponían cuando ya todos estaban en la mesa, pero solo ellos dos comerían ahí.

Ella volvió con lo que el le había dicho que preparara; un tazón repleto de frutas. Quería comer algo que no fuera muy cargado, era parte de su plan y no quería ir por ahí con un estomago satisfecho pero sobresaliente… se vería muy mal.

—¡Buen provecho! —gritó ella a su lado con entusiasmo, volteo a verla y notó que había hecho una de esas extrañas mesclas que solía hacer antes de vivir con él.

—¿De verdad vas a comerte eso? —dijo levantando una ceja, Orihime dejó de mirar su plato de espaguetis con albóndigas cubiertas de chocolate para dirigirle la mirada.

—¿He?

—¿Cómo que "he"? esa cosa te va a engordar

Tenia que impedir que se comiera eso o su plan no resultaría como él quería.

—E-eso no es cierto

—Si

—No

—Si

—N-no

—Que si

—Pero…

—¿Aún no estás lista?

Orihime lo miró con confusión.

—¿Lista?

—¡Deja de repetir lo que digo! Esta mañana te dije que iríamos al parque de diversiones ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—P-pero no me acuerdo

—Típico de ti, mujer, y luego dices que uno es el desatento

—Pero

—¡Pero mi verga! Vete a preparar

Y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo como alma que la persigue el diablo…

Bueno, mintió, él no le había dicho nada.

Media hora después ella estaba abajo aseada y lista, más sin embargo Grimmjow la miraba con desagrado ante su vestidura, bueno no es que estaba mal pero…

—Quítate la chaqueta

—¿Porqué?

—por que te quita elegancia

Y era cierto, la falda y la licra nueva le quedaba muy bien y ni hablar de la blusa naranja sin mangas, pero aquella chaqueta de abuelita le hacía ver mal.

—Pero vamos a un parque de diversiones, no tengo que verme elegante —murmuraba ella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

Salieron del departamento y oficialmente el plan de Grimmjow se había puesto en marcha.

.

.

.

El día en el parque de diversiones había sido… he, bueno y aparentemente para Orihime había sido el mejor, lo disfruto mucho, como él había planeado, pero la chica era tan condenadamente mala en esos puestos de juegos que él había tenido ganar un par de cosas para ella y ahora iba con los brazos repletos de muñecos y cosas inservibles.

Ahora sus estómagos gruñían sin parar pidiendo que algo fuera depositados en ellos, Grimmjow conocía el lugar perfecto como para la segunda parte de su plan; un ero-restaurant.

—G-Grimmjow, no podemos entrar aquí

Si, lo llamó por su nombre, no le molestaba, después de todo él le había dicho que lo hiciera mientras estaban en su ya cita, ella, en cambio, pidió que dejara de decirle "Mujer" y la llamara por su nombre; Orihime, cosa que él no cumplió.

—¿Porqué no?

—¡Por que somos menores de edad!

—¿Y eso que? Para que lo sepas, hay a dentro deben de haber chicos menores que nosotros, a demás, yo vengo aquí muchas veces.

Ella se quedo mirándolo callada hasta que se dio la vuelta y justamente cuando iba a marcharse Grimmjow la tomó del brazo, evitando que partiera.

—Sabes, no es que este impidiendo que te bayas, solo quiero hacerte saber que es muy tarde y estas horas no son muy buenas como para que una chica como tú este caminando por ahí sola, pero si quieres vete.

Y sin decir más la soltó y entro al restaurant, sabiendo que ella sería presa del miedo y de su mente loca y que correría hacia él para abrazarse de su brazo, justamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Miraron a su alrededor, todo era rosa y rojo, Grimmjow frunció el seño, odiaba esos colores, eran tan… cursi que le daban asco. El lugar estaba lleno de hombres jóvenes y viejos de negocios que buscaban la compañía de alguna jovencita dispuestas a pasar una buena noche con alguno de ellos, era algo que al Jeagerjaques le molestaba se sobre manera por que, tal vez él quería sacar provecho de la mujer, pero no les pagaba para tener sexo fácil.

—Señorita —Orihime y Grimmjow miraron hacia donde el hombre que se había acercado a ellos —¿Por qué no dejas a este niño y vienes conmigo? —se escuchaba muy seguro, Grimmjow frunció el seño y miró a su alrededor, no se había percatado de que todos aquellos hombres tenían las miradas puestas en ella.

—Yo… —pero no bien Orihime empezó a hablar Grimmjow ya había pegado su pie a la cara de aquel hombre.

—Viene conmigo —Y sin más decir la condujo a una mesa y se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una mesera –muy poco vestida– les llevó un tazón de fresas y un tazón más pequeño con chocolate, cortesía de la casa. Ninguno de los hombres allí presente quitaban la vista de ella y pasaban por alto que sus acompañantes gruñían molestas, tomó una fresa y la bañó en chocolate para luego obligar a Orihime a que se la comiera, de forma que el chocolate derretido se regara por toda su boca, ella lo miró confusa más sin embargo tenia una mínima idea de lo que estaba tratando de hacer, inconscientemente se lamio la comisura de sus labios hasta que fue detenida por los propios labios de Grimmjow que ahora la besaba.

Orihime no sabía si corresponder el beso o no, se suponía que lo odiaba –más o menos– y a demás era como su cuidadora ¡No podía! Pero él no parecía tener algún problema con eso. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su alrededor, podía ver como las chicas trataban de llamar la atención de aquellos hombres excitados y molestos. De pronto el aire empezaba a faltarle, no estaba segura si era por el pánico que estaba empezando a sentir o por que ya casi había pasado un minuto completo desde que él empezó a besarla, con la fuerza que no sabía que tenia lo empujó lejos de ella y se paró de golpe, miró por un momento los ojos azules que se mostraban molestos y luego corrió fuera de aquel restaurant tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la causa de su confusión.

.

.

.

Bueno, tal vez salir corriendo sin saber a donde iba no había sido la mejor estrategia que se le había ocurrido, ahora se encontraba sola en un barrio que no conocía pero que sabía que había estado ahí algunas vez, con frio y hambre… a mitad de la noche.

Tal vez fue mala idea ver la maratón de películas de terror la noche anterior…

Trataba de buscar la forma de llegar a casa –a su antigua casa, no tenia el suficiente valor para volver al departamento de Grimmjow –pero una mano en su boca la detuvo, no gritó, de seguro era Grimmjow listo para regañarla.

—¡Miren chicos! Esta putita no grita, de seguro estaba esperando por esto

Se puso tiesa, esa no era la voz del Jeagerjaquez, y notó que tampoco eran sus manos grandes, sino las manos huesudas de algún hombre desconocido que tocaba sus pechos.

Sabía que debió de quedarse con la chaqueta…

Sintió la necesidad de gritar tanto como sus pulmones lo permitieran y lo hizo, pero aquella mano no dejaba que se escuchara nada.

Fue arrojada al piso y metieron sus manos por debajo de su falda y rompieron sus bragas.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro pares de manos que invadían su cuerpo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios cuando notó que uno de esos cuatros hombre se paro frente a ella con su miembro en mano con la firme intención de introducirlo en su boca, la haló del cabello para que gritara y abriera la boca, lo siguiente pasó muy rápido.

Todos los que intentaron abusar de ella estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes y sangrando, miró hacia todas partes tratando de encontrar a su salvador hasta que lo vio alejándose de ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

Grimmjow…

—¡Grimmjow! —pero él no contestó —¡Grimmjow! —obtuvo el mismo resultado —… Jeagerjaquez-sama…—llamó por ultima vez, con desanimo, con la voz partida y los ojos llorosos, se detuvo, ella se sintió feliz hasta que recordó lo que había pasado en el restaurant.

Corrió hasta quedar frente a él antes de que decidiera seguir su camino, se miraron a los ojos, él de forma vacía y ella esperando a que dijera algo –aunque pensándolo bien, ella era la que tenia que disculparse –pero no lo hizo, en cambio lo besó, no sabía de donde le había nacido el acto pero lo hizo.

Grimmjow pensó que tenia que empujarla hacerla sentir como ella lo hizo sentir a él –o peor –pero en cambio lo que hizo fue tomarla de las piernas, alzarla y envolver dichas piernas en su cadera.

Lo que pasó luego fue rápido y loco…

Claro, después de que llegaron a casa.

.

.

.

El molesto timbre de un teléfono lo despertó, más sin embargo no era el teléfono casero o el de su celular, era el de ella. Con fastidio busco con la mirada el aparatero, incluso levantó la sabana con la que ella cubría su cuerpo desnudo –en realidad, lo hizo más por mirar que por buscar –hasta que dio con la falda que colgaba de la puerta –¿Cómo diablos llegó ahí? –y cuando tuvo el teléfono en sus manos lo abrió, era un mensaje de Kurosaki pidiéndole una cita a Orihime.

—Hagamos de cuenta que nunca llegó —y borró el mensaje, volvió a la cama y le quito la sabana de encima empezando a masturbarla.

Ahora las cosas eran peor ¡Ya la había follado y quería seguir!

—Noo —dijo ella medio despierta

—Si —Dijo él.

Se preparo para penetrarla pero…

—No es que este en contra de lo de ustedes, pero utilicen protección

Ambos, exaltados, miraron hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el padre –adoptivo –de Grimmjow

—¡J-jefe! —y acto seguido la chica se desmalló.

La cubrió tan rápido como pudo para que Aizen no la viera desnuda.

—Sabes, deberías ponerte a trabajar antes de ponerte a follarla como un conejo —Dicho esto salió de la habitación justamente cuando Grimmjow le lanzó la lámpara más cercana…

—¿Y ahora que? —miró su entrepierna y luego la miró a ella.

Empezaba a tener una idea interesante…

**O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O**

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Creo que hacer un Lemon de esta pareja es algo apresurado para mi, pero muy pronto haré uno –completamente –lemon.**

**Como ya dije, es dedicado para mi amigo Masdrako, dedicado con todo el corazón para él –Si, el corazón, ¿o el cerebro? -Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Y muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me han apoyado mediante RR, me siento muy feliz de que les guste esto.**

**Y por ultimo… Disculpen las faltas ortográficas xDD**


	4. ¿Qué es?¿Cómo se hace?

**¿Qué es? ¿Cómo se hace?**

—¡Mujer!

No contestó

—¡Mujer!

Siguió sin contestar

—¡Maldición, mujer, te estoy llamando!

Orihime se masajeó las sienes realmente esperando a recibir un poco de paciencia de donde sea que le llegase.

Desde hace dos días Grimmjow y Ulquiorra habían estado viviendo en su casa y lo único que escuchaba era;

Mujer

Mujer

—¡Mujer!

Era realmente desesperante, tenia dos noches que no dormía cómodamente –y no por que tenia a dos ex espadas que podían asesinarla mientras dormía –sino por que no dejaban de hablar –y era la primera vez que escuchaba a esos dos hablar tanto y nunca había notado lo molesto que era –y habían acabado con su paciencia en tiempo record.

Y la fiesta iba a hacerse más grande cuando Neliel y Nnoitra –que estaban en la tienda de Urahara esperando sus gigais –llegaran.

—¡Muj…!

—¿Qué pasa, Grimmjow? —Gruñó

—¿Qué es besar? —Preguntó Ulquiorra de repente.

Se quedó callada solamente pensando "El gran Ulquiorra, que todo lo sabe sobre los humanos ¿no sabe que es besar?" y de un momento a otro empezó a reír descontroladamente, de todo lo que le había preguntado desde que llegó esta era la primera cosa que la hacía reír.

—¿Te estas burlando?

—N-no…

—¿Qué es besar, mujer?

Pregunto esta vez Grimmjow.

—¿P-porqué preguntan?

—En la caja que habla, una mujer dijo "Dale un beso con sabor a menta" ¿Qué es un beso y por que saben a menta?

Orihime quería volver a reír, pero temía que Ulquiorra pudiera matarla si volvía a hacerlo.

—B-bueno— carraspeo — un beso es una interacción que tienen los seres humanos, es una forma de demostrase sentimientos mutuos y bueno, lo de "sabor a menta" es por el chicle del comercial

—¿Como se hace? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Tienen que poner los labios así y luego juntan con la otra persona

Les explicó simulando beso y recordando aquella vez en la que iba a besar a Ichigo, pero dejo de divagar en sus recuerdos al ver que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra estaban a punto de besarse.

—¡¿Q-qué hacen?! —preguntó interponiendo sus manos entre el espacio de los labios de cada uno.

—Nos demostramos nuestro odio.

Inoue se sonrojó, obviamente no habían entendido el concepto o ella no se había expresado con claridad.

—¡No esa clase de sentimientos! —les gritó —me refiero al agradecimiento, la simpatía… al amor…

Y de un momento a otro estaba recibiendo un beso de Grimmjow.

—¿Q-qué fue eso? —preguntó confundida.

—Un beso de grr… agradecimiento

Y recibió otro beso, esta vez de Ulquiorra

—Y ese ¿p-por que? —preguntó pero no recibió respuesta….

Había sido besada por dos chicos que no entendían el motivo de un beso…

—Mujer

—S-si

—¿Qué es el sexo? —Preguntó Ulquiorra

—¿Cómo se hace? —Grimmjow

—Enséñanos —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, casi se desmallaba al escuchar aquello.

Tendría que llamar a un experto y de paso irse a dormir a otra parte…

¿Azano estará disponible?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ^^**

**Bueno, al final, Azano es el –según Orihime- experto.**

**¡Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y su apoyo!**

**¡Muchas gracias¡**


	5. Malestares

**Malestares**

Ewwwww

¡Que mal se sentía!

Desde las ultimas semanas Grimmjow había tenido fuertes dolores de espaldas y nauseas, si se paraba de la cama solo era para ir al baño a vomitar.

La comida de su esposa debía estar haciéndole daño, si, seguro era eso.

—Aquí esta tu té

Grimmjow se volteo hacia donde escucho la voz de Orihime, claramente había sido un error, las nauseas regresaron.

Como pudo se sentó y bebió del té para luego escupirlo.

—¡Esto sabe asqueroso! —gruñó, Orihime lo miró irritada —Quiero _Buta-Jiru y Tempura _

—¿Estas bromeando? —preguntó ella, Grimmjow la miró desafiante —¡Grimmjow, Yo soy la que esta embarazada, yo soy la que tiene que tener los antojos!

Grimmjow bajó un poco la mirada para ver su vientre de cinco meses claramente abultado, en donde ella llevaba a sus hijos…

Si, hijos, _trillizos._

—Voy a llamar a Kurosaki-kun, el te medicará algo para tu…

—¡Ya te dije que no tengo eso! Es la presión baja —le interrumpió.

Ella insistía en que él tenia el síndrome de Couvade ¡Tonterías! ¡él era un macho, a los machos de verdad no le daba eso!

—¡Si lo tienes! —le gritó ella de vuelta.

Grimmjow sintió sus ojos picar y antes de cualquier cosa pasó sus manos por sus ojos.

—¿E-estas llorando? —preguntó ella tratando de tocarlo, él se apartó sin mirarla.

—¡Claro que no! Los machos no lloran.

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero casi cae al sentirse mareado nuevamente y las nauseas aparecieron misteriosamente, se dirigió como pudo al baño a vomitar, era la tercera vez en el día.

No importaba lo que otros dijeran, Grimmjow tenia la presión baja y la comida de Orihime le había caído mal.

Por que él es un macho, y los machos de verdad no les da tal cosa como el Síndrome de Couvade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¡Hola!**

**He preparado este drabble, espero que les agradara, estoy haciendo un one-shot de halloween, pero obviamente ya me atrasé, trataré de terminarlo.**

_Buta-Jiru _=_ Caldo de cerdo y vegetales_

_Tempura_ = Rebozado de verduras y marisco

Síndrome de Couvade = Es el síndrome que se manifiesta en los hombre cuando su pareja tiene alrededor de tres meses de embarazo o antes del parto.

**Espero que les gustara.**

**Muy pronto me pondré a editar los drabbles y el one, ya se que tiene varias cosas que no se entienden del todo, pero gracias por leer ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Desde que conocieron a Orihime Inoue, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez y Ulquiorra Cifer se volvieron prácticamente inseparables de ella.

Un chico frio y solitario, casi un sociópata. Un chico violento, de poca paciencia y con un ego por los cielos, y una chica tímida y con un cuerpo de diez que se sobrestimaba.

Si, eran el peor trió de amigos que pudiera haber en la historia, pero para ellos era justamente lo contrario, aún que solamente ella lo admitía.

Aunque, bueno, las cosas cambiaron hace tres años, justamente el día en el que Inoue fue violada a sus 14 años.

Ahora eran;

Un chico frio y solitario, casi un sociópata. Un chico violento, de poca paciencia y con un ego por los cielos y una chica altamente sensual, despreocupada, extrovertida y provocadora.

Seguían siendo el peor trió de amigos, pero eran un trió que compartían la cama de vez en cuando.

Justamente hoy se cumplían tres años del día que cambio el resto de sus días y tanto Grimmjow como Ulquiorra tratarían que Orihime olvidara aquello y de que no se volviera a encerrar en su casa con algún frasco de pastillas o con una cuchilla igual que los dos últimos años y la llevarían a su lugar preferido en el mundo, la playa.

No paso mucho tiempo para llegar frente al mar, tampoco falto mucho tiempo para que ella empezara a ser acosada por una gran cantidad de chicos y hombres mayores, en cualquier otro día ella hubiera aceptado los piropos y una que otra copa, pero no este día, este día en el que volvía a ser la pequeña, tímida e indefensa Orihime Inoue de años atrás, la que se ocultaba tras Grimmjow cada vez que alguien desconocido se acercaba, la misma que le decía a Ulquiorra si alguien la molestaba y la que lloraba en su espalda.

Y entonces, eso les recordaba lo impotente que se sintieron cuando aquello ocurrió, todo porque uno prefirió jugar soccer con otros chicos y el otro simplemente la ignoró por alguna razón que ya no importaba mucho.

Esa chica era la persona a la que ambos amaban, pero sabían que ella era una bomba de tiempo que dentro de poco haría explosión, ellos no podían hacer más que atrasar lo inevitable.

Porque ellos tres eran el peor trió de amigos, pero sabían que no duraría para siempre y tratarían de aprovecharlo, por que eran los mejores amigos y algo más, y por que ellos dos prometieron protegerla de los demás y mantenerla en una caja de cristal a pesar de que al final esa sería su tumba eterna.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hola u-u**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que esta idea venía completamente diferente, pero me entraron las ganas de joderme a mi misma. Casi lloro con una parte de este drabble.**

**Muchas gracias por sus RR.**

**Y nuevamente, disculpen que no responda a sus comentarios. **

**Como ven este drabble no tiene titulo, es que de verdad, todos los títulos en los que pensé fueron un asco.**


	7. Disabled

**Disabled **

No la mires a los ojos, sabes que te lastimará, el saber que eres el causante de su mal te hace retroceder justo cuando quieres abrazarla.

Llora, grita y se ahoga en sus propios gemidos, se encierra en el baño y tú solo quieres romper la puerta, besarla y pedirle perdón, pero si lo haces se asustará, te temerá y tú no quieres eso, nunca lo quisiste.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Fue un momento de ira y celos, eres posesivo y por eso no pudiste evitar pensar que ese tipo la pretendía y que ella le correspondía, que te engañaba, pero no era así, ella solo había aceptado un aventón de un amigo de su universidad porque estaba lloviendo, sino no lo hubiera aceptado.

Pero tú, como el bastardo que eres no viste las posibilidades, no, tú solo la viste con ira cuando bajó de ese auto desconocido y esperaste a que entrara a la casa que ambos compartían recibiéndola con insultos y palabras que desearías nunca haberle dicho. No dejaste que se explicara, solo la golpeaste en la cara una y otra vez, los golpes se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, nadie la escuchaba gritar porque ambos vivían en un área solitaria, ni siquiera tu mismo la escuchaba gritar hasta que recuperaste la cordura y entonces viste la atrocidad que habías hecho; un ojo negro, el rostro magullado y un brazo roto junto a algunas costillas, tú mismo no creías que lo habías hecho, pero no puedes engañarte, esto es culpa tuya.

Escuchaste como golpeaban la puerta delantera histéricamente, pero luego de pocos momentos fue rota por que nadie la abría, no tardaron mucho en encontrarte y preguntarte por ella, no respondiste y fuiste apartado de la puerta del baño, escuchaste como todos gritaron el nombre de tu chica con terror, pero no pudiste voltear a verla por que fuiste pateado en la cabeza por ese Kurosaki, antes de perder la conciencia pudiste ver como el chico musculoso y moreno se llevaba a una inconsciente Orihime en brazos mientras era seguido por la chica de pelo corto y negro que no dejaba de llorar su nombre una y otra vez, antes de que todo se volviera negro viste el celular manchado de sangre a tu lado, su celular en el cual tenia un foto de los dos como fondo de pantalla, luego cerraste los ojos justo cuando la pantalla se apagó.

Al despertar te enteras de que ella había muerto por que a pesar de que fue intervenida sus iban más allá de lo superficial, le perforaste un pulmón y ese fue su boleto a la muerte. Entonces ya no podías dejar de llorar su nombre hasta el momento en el que era lo único que decías.

Ahora te encuentras aquí, en esta habitación blanca, casi al borde de la muerte, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Orihime

Orihime

Orihime

Y antes de que las nubes negras te arrastraran al infierno escuchaste su voz.

"Grimmjow"

Pero ya es tarde, ya estas muerto y en el infierno.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Que intenso, está de más decir que esto se me ocurrió de improviso, iba a escribir algo para un concurso pero terminé en esto.**

**¿Qué tal?**

**¡Gracias por sus RR!**


	8. Bromas

**8-Bromas**

Grimmjow reía en voz baja al escuchar la puerta principal ser azotada violentamente, sabía que se había metido en un problema grande, pero no podía evitar sentirse un ganador, el amo de las bromas.

— ¡Más te vale que abras la puerta ahora Jaegerjaquez! —Escucho la voz de la fémina colérica al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, Grimmjow siguió riendo, esta vez con más animo.

—No lo creo, yo quiero seguir teniendo bolas mañana por la mañana —rió más bajo mientras acariciaba al ya no tan pequeño Lion.

Aún recordaba con humor la broma que le había jugado en la universidad.

Fue cuando ella estaba tomando un baño en una de las duchas de la universidad –por que ya no tenían agua potable en casa, pero eso era otra cosa– y él entró como todo un jaguar, con pasos al estilo fantasma; imperceptibles y se llevó toda su ropa, la que se pondría y la que se había quitado y llegó directamente a casa, sin importarle un comino la forma en como llegaría ella.

La escuchó patear la puerta furiosamente. Si no estuviera tan enojada recordaría que tenía la llave de la habitación en su llavero, el cual se encontraba en su bolso, el cual le dejó por compasión.

Sí, el era un hombre misericordioso.

Pero la entonces un pensamiento llegó a su mente y la sonrisa de antes desapareció de su cara.

_¿Cómo coñ*s llegó aquí?_

Empezó a imaginarse a Orihime caminando por la calle completamente desnuda y despreocupada, atrayendo a hombres jóvenes y mayores, y quizás a unas que otras mujeres, levantando el lívido sexual de los desvergonzados que la veían sin reparar en las personas que lo acompañaban.

Nunca pensó que Orihime fuera de naturaleza liberal.

Con furia se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, listo para gritarle por lo que había hecho, pero entonces, en vez de encontrarse con una, se encontró con dos cabelleras naranjas, uno de esos peli naranjas más alto que el otro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kuro…? —antes de terminar notó que Inoue tenia un bate en la mano e Ichigo una sonrisa en el rostro, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

La chica lo empujó y se dirigió hacia la posesión más apreciada de Grimmjow…

— ¿Orihime?... Hime…h-hime… no, espera Hime, la Xbox no ¡Nooo!

.—.

**N/A; Espero que les gustara, estuve más perdida que de costumbre, pero volví (espero que por mucho tiempo)**

**Este conjunto de drabbles terminará cuando llegue al #10, luego empezaré un nuevo proyecto que tendrá a Nell como protagonista ¡Esperenlo tanto como yo! Les prometo que serán muchas risas por parte de este nuevo projecto.**

**Respuesta a los comentarios del brabble anterior (Disabled)**

**I can hear the screams tonight;** *-* No, es la primera vez, yo también te quiero y tienes razón, tenia que pasar para que la trama tuviera plataforma. Igual creo que todos nos enojamos con Grimmjow ¬¬ adoro cuando me dejas RR, me suben tanto el animo *-*

**Kumikoson4;** Gracias :D, al menos eso ¿no? Yo igual no se que me pasaba que me puse tan trágica, y bueno, lo de angustia me sale a veces.

**flordecerezo-chan;** *-* gracias, de verdad, que te gusten me sube el animo.

**nypsy;** Pues si, esa era la idea :P espero que te gustara.

**Gracias por sus RR todos me suben muchos los ánimos.**

**Espero leerlos más adelante.**

**PD: perdón por mis posibles faltas ortográficas xD**


	9. Helado

**Helado**

Dos niños parados uno frente al otro, el primero un varón de pelo extrañamente azul de siete años y la segunda una niña de pelo anaranjado de seis años.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Orihime Inoue.

Ella lloraba por su helado el cual él había hecho que se le callera accidentalmente.

—Oye niña —pero ella seguía llorando y lo ignoraba, el se movió incomodo.

"_¡No quiero que me castiguen de nuevo!"_

—Compartamos mi helado —dijo tratando de calmarla y sin pensar lo que había dicho.

—¿E-en serio? —Preguntó ella gimoteando.

Él asintió con nerviosismo y luego ella con entusiasmo.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta una banqueta más cercana del parque, ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a lamer el helado cada uno de su lado, poco a poco el helado fue desapareciendo hasta solamente quedar el cono.

—¿Lo quieres? —le preguntó.

—No me gusta —negó ella sonrojada.

—A mi tampoco, son tan… puntiagudos —dijo él frunciendo el seño, a él no le gustaba lo puntiagudo.

Ella rió.

—¿Te burlas de mi? —preguntó con enojo ante su risa, esta vez ella pareció asustarse y empezó a llorar de nuevo —O-oye…

Y recibió un empujón, al mirar hacia arriba vio unos profundos ojos verdes que lo miraban con el seño fruncido.

Ulquiorra Cifer, de seis años de edad, su hermano adoptivo.

—Oye, tonto

Pero el niño lo ignoró y se llevó a la pequeña lejos de él.

Ese día fue que empezó su rivalidad por una chica.


End file.
